Reminder Of Love
by ashley-chan
Summary: Tamahome/Miaka. The Susaku gang find Miaka's camera and decide to have some fun on a boring day in the boat! Very funny and cute, please R+R! ^_~


-Title- Reminder Of Love  
  
-Disclaimers- I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (Tamahome is my boyfriend tho' ^_~) and I'm poor anyways so don't sue me. Yuu Watase is my mentor ^^;  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tamahome looked at what Miaka called a "camera" with curious eyes, trying to figure out why something like that existed. It was quite a boring day in the boat and he decided to check out what his love had in that huge back pack of hers {Okane! $$$}  
  
He remembered seeing Miaka touch a certain button and a strange light coming out that only brought spots to his eyes. Deciding to try out his new discovery, he sneaked into her room. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he knew that it was the perfect moment for him to try out this "camera". Kneeling next to her bed, he gazed at her for a few minutes.  
  
It was still a wonder to him how he managed to have someone as wonderful as her love him, but he wasn't complaining about it. Miaka wasn't exactly a calm sleeper from what he could tell. She was moving slightly every so often, and her mouth had a cute curve to it as she mumbled in her sleep. Finding her absolutely beautiful, he brushed a lock of hair from her face.  
  
Remembering that he wasn't supposed to touch her almost made him snatch his hand away. But knowing that he didn't have the strenght to do that, he simply let his hand wander down her face softly. Stopping at her lips, he marveled at how soft they were. These are the lips that drive me crazy.... Leaning down slowly, he was about to brush his lips against hers, knowing it was against the rules, until she whispered in her sleep,  
  
"Tama...home..."  
  
Hearing her speak his name, he quickly pulled away, ashamed that he almost commited a sinful kiss that was forbidden between Miko and Seishi. Knowing in his heart that no matter what the rules said, he would always love her and he knew that she loved him also. The idea of him not being able to touch her, hold her, kiss her or be with her tore him apart inside. He knew that in the end they would find the solution to the problem, but for now he had to be strong for her.... no matter how much it hurt.  
  
Sighing sadly, he looked at her lovingly, wishing more than anything that she were his without all those complications. He would wait.... if it meant that they would be together in the end, then he would wait till the end of the world if needed. Smiling as she twitched her nose in her sleep, he bent over her and whispered softly in her ear, "Aishteru....Miaka."  
  
She smiled slightly in her sleep and whispered once again, "Tamahome..."  
  
Holding his emotions in check, he took the camera from his pocket and with a softly said, "My love sleeping...", he pressed the button that would allow him to have a foto of his beloved for as long as he needed. The foto developed quickly, and as he peered at the image of her sleeping in that piece of paper, his heart ached at the wonderful sight that was *his* Miaka.  
  
Slipping the foto in his pocket after placing a soft kiss on it, he felt much more at ease now that he posessed the foto of his true love and soon to be wife. Whenever he needed to see her, or simply know that she was his, he would have the picture of her close to his heart, giving him the strenght to go on until this was all over. Until he could hold her once more....forever.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Tasuki noticed Tamahome sneaking towards Miaka's huge back pack and placing something inside. After he was certain that he was out of sight, Tasuki walked towards his Miko's belongings and saw what Tamahome had in his hands before. This is that "camera" Miaka used that time... I wonder what Tama was doing with it? he thought.  
  
Suddenly little horns popped up on Tasuki's head (which made him look adorable!) as his wicked mind came up with a plan with this "camera". Running towards Chichiri's room, he sneaked a glimpse to see what the blue haired monk was doing. The sight that was displayed in front of him made his eyes wide as saucers.  
  
Chichiri was drinking Tasuki's sake supply at quite a quick pace. There were several empty bottles around the room, and from the look on Chihiri's face, he was *quite* drunk. Mouth gaping open, Tasuki was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do, cheer his friend on to "chug on!" or beat the crap out of him for drinking his sake without his permission.  
  
Chichiri seemed to have noticed his presence because he turned his head and said quite loudly, "TASUKI, ::HIC:: WHATEVER THIS IS TASTES GOOD, NO DA!"  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Tasuki's head, and he shook his head, trying to figure out what do to in a situation with a loud blue haired drunken monk.... Snapping to attention suddenly, he remembered his real reasons for coming to Chichiri's room.  
  
A little red tail appeared on Tasuki's body as he took out his Miko's camera. Placing it to his eye level, he said, "Chichiri, smile!!!!"  
  
Chichiri, not quite remembering what the object in Tasuki's hands did, grinned widely in chibi form, one hand holding a sake bottle, the other making the peace sign. A bright flash followed the 'click' and before Chichiri sobered up to see what Tasuki had just done, the little red devil named Tasuki ran out of the room with the picture in one hand.  
  
Glancing down at his masterpiece, his fangs shone as he grinned like a cat who just ate a bird. Chuckling softly, he decided that this would be quite entertaining once Chichiri sobered up. Before Tasuki could think of someone else to blackmail, Chiriko showed up out of nowhere and took the camera from his hands.  
  
"Tasuki, what are you doing with Miaka's belongings? You shouldn't steal now that you are her guardian, you know..." the little boy said scoldingly. Tasuki turned bright red (matching his hair) and let go of the camera, running away from the little one's eyes. Chiriko sighed softly. What was he going to do with that bandit? Investigating the "camera", he found it fascinating and felt an urge to experiment with it.  
  
Taking it to his room, he decided to tear it apart to see what it was made of. Inviting Mitsukake to join him, they spent an hour taking it apart, studying the gadgets and everything that made it. Finally deciding that they had enough information to try to make one of their own, they put it back together. Mitsukake took it and placed in near the kitchen, where Miaka would surely find it.  
  
Luckily for him, Nuriko was passing by the kitchen to get a snack for Miaka. After all, she was looking quite tired lately and he just wanted to do something that would cheer up his dear friend. Noticing the "camera" on the table, he looked at it and wondered how it had gotten there.  
  
Remembering how Miaka had given him a foto of all of them, he smiled softly. He really did love the whole group, and would do anything to protect his Miko. Miaka was very special to him, and he would do anything to see that she was happy.  
  
Even though she and Tama-baby have been acting strangely lately. And after the death of Tamahome's family, neither of them have been in high spirits. Those two really should get their act together. They know that they are meant for each other so why are they scared?  
  
Thinking of love made him sigh. He really did miss Hotohori and wished that he could be here with them, but he understood why he couldn't. Even though his Highness' heart belonged to Miaka, Nuriko still loved him. He understood why his feelings were towards Miaka... Hell, if he were straight, he would love Miaka also... in a way, he already did....  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of those thoughts. Miaka and Tamahome were soul mates and maybe they just needed a reminder so that they don't take it for granted. It's not everyday that the person you love, loves you back. You have to take advantage of it because you never know what could happen in the future, especially in their case.  
  
Making a plan in his mind, he knew exactly how to help those two love birds get on the right track again and remember that they had their friends' blessing. Opening the door to Tamahome's room, he noticed Miaka looking at Tamahome with a longing in her eyes that she had tried to hide lately but failed. It was obvious to all of them of how strong her feelings were for Tamahome. It was simply something neither of them could hide. She was covering him with a warm blanket to prevent him from catching a cold.  
  
Nuriko smiled knowingly as he watched from the door Miaka getting pulled into the bed by Tamahome's arms slowly. She saw the plate of food on the floor, and knew that it was just an excuse of her part to just see him. Miaka's face of bliss as she held onto her Tamahome, eyes closed happily, was a touching scene to see.  
  
Pressing a button, Nuriko grinned as he heard the 'click' of the camera. Not bothering to look at the developing picture, Nuriko slipped the picture under the door, knowing that both of them would see it soon enough. He walked away to place the camera once again in Miaka's back pack, feeling proud of his accomplishment.  
  
Oh yes, sometimes two people just need a little reminder to appreciate the time they have right now... and just be in each others arms.... they would soon see that....  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it! Pretty mushy but, hey, I'm a huge Miaka + Tamahome fan! Please review and tell me if it at least made you smile. I can't write unless I know people like my work... ^^; *sniff sniff* If only I could find a Tamahome of my own..... I'll just keep my fingers crossed! 


End file.
